


Glory

by yuechuyu



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Chris, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Chris, Pinto, Rape, top zach, 架空历史
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 身为王子的Chris有个不为人知的秘密，他是一个Omega，这个秘密被长老院的大长老Frank获悉，他的王位因此被夺，最后在Zach的帮助下夺回了王位，然而他们的相遇并没有那么美好……





	1. Chapter 1

寒风凛冽。  
   
Chris跪在冰冷的地上，单薄的衣服挡不住寒意，嘴唇冻得干裂发紫，双腿因为长时间的跪着血液不通开始发麻，但他没有挣扎，只是抬头望着铅灰色的天空。今年的冬天格外寒冷，北风刺骨，刮在脸上就像刀子割过一样疼痛。这些对Chris来说都不是真正的疼痛，真正令人疼痛的是人心。  
   
刑场上横七竖八倒着几具身首分离的尸体，Chris清楚下一个就是他，从Frank揭露他是个Omega 这件事情之后，他就知道这一天迟早会来。只是没想到他的子民比想象中更难以接受他们国家的继承人是个Omega这个事实。  
   
王座上坐着Frank。那原本是父王最信任的大长老，没想到狼子野心早就觊觎王位，得知他是Omega之后不仅将他幽禁还毒死了父王。  
   
雪自天空飘落，落在地上覆盖凝固了的血液，也掩埋了残破的尸体，人群里发出惊讶和兴奋的声音。这是这个国家第一次下雪，堪称奇观。  
   
Chris闭上双眼不忍去看地上的尸体。在这个世界，生杀大权掌握在Alpha的手上，Omega的生命比这雪花还轻。这些被处刑的Omega又犯了什么错？他们只不过是想要自由。  
   
哼，自由？  
   
Chris鄙夷地牵动了一下嘴角，生为一个Omega最渴望也最无法触及的就是自由。  
   
王位上Frank端着银质的酒杯，里面盛着上好的葡萄酒。他晃动酒杯，红色液体就像这雪地刺眼的血迹。  
   
手起刀落，又一个Omega人头落地，Frank举杯豪饮，喷溅的血液让他兴奋，而下一个让他兴奋的对象就是Chris Pine——这个国家尊贵的样王子。Frank冷笑，即使是王子也一样不可饶恕。  
   
处刑台的人群越来越亢奋，他们高呼着处死这个骗子。Chris睁开双眼，冷漠地看着他的子民——曾经的子民。这个国家已经被Frank统治。他不像父王一样被Frank的假象迷惑，很早他就知道Frank的野心，原本是想等到继承王位削弱Frank的权利。没想到消息走漏，Frank先发制人，不仅毒死了他的父亲，还得知了他的秘密并昭告天下。  
   
在这个极不平等的社会里，低贱的Omega只能成为奴仆或者Alpha的玩物，而这个国家的继承人竟然是个Omega，这绝对是人神共愤的事情。老国王已经服毒自尽，Frank便顺应民心成为新的国王。  
   
这多么可笑和讽刺，真正大逆不道的人堂而皇之地坐在王位上，而王国的继承人却成了阶下囚，跪在曾经热爱他的子民面前迎接死神的降临。  
   
冰冷的雪花落在眼睛和过长的头发上，溅在脸上的血液早已失去温度，Chris的心也一样如果万年不化的积雪一样冰冷。  
   
Chris并不责怪他的子民，他们只是被蒙蔽没有看清Frank的真面目。要怪就怪他已经没有时间去揭发。  
   
激动的人群安静了下来，时间已到，Chris听到Frank的靴子踩在雪上面“咯吱咯吱”的声音，也可以闻到Frank身上那股铁锈一般的味道。  
   
不消片刻，Frank就已站在Chris的面前。毛氅上落满白色的雪花，原本属于Chris的王冠歪歪斜斜地戴在头上。铁锈的味道直冲鼻子，难闻的味道让Chris皱了皱眉。  
   
Frank俯身贴着Chris的耳朵，说：“亲爱的殿下，我给你最后一次机会，只要你答应做我的宠物我就赦免你的死罪，并且你还能享受到过去的锦衣玉食。”  
   
Chris冷哼一声，不屑道：“动手吧。”  
   
Frank捏住Chris的下巴迫使他仰起头，“这可是你自找的！”Frank惋惜地摇了摇头，“真是可惜了这张脸，或许我该把你发配到极乐园，那里肯定会排起长队等着上你。”  
   
Chris死死盯着Frank，眼中流露出一丝惧意。  
   
极乐园只是Alpha和Beta的极乐园，对于每个Omega来说那是人间炼狱，他们在那里被折磨虐待，最后的归宿不是疯就是死。  
   
Frank“嘿嘿”笑了几声，“我就喜欢看你这幅恐惧的模样，你越恐惧我就越兴奋，越兴奋就越想让你去极乐园。”Frank松开捏着Chris下巴的手，像看蝼蚁一样看着Chris，“但是，只有杀了你我才能真正安心，所以你必死无疑。”Frank对刽子手点点头，随即便回到王座等待盼望已久的时刻的到来。  
   
喧闹的人群中一个戴着兜帽的男人关注着行刑台上的一举一动，就在刽子手举起斧头的时候，两支袖箭从他的手中掷出，破空飞向刑台。  
   
刽子手刚碰到斧头，凌空而来的一支袖箭钉在他的手腕上，他还来不及喊叫，眉心就多了另外一支袖箭。庞大的身躯倒地，地面上的雪花飞舞。台下一片混乱，人群私下逃散，戴着兜帽的男人逆着人群跃上刑台。卫兵围攻而上，男人毫无惧色，利剑出鞘，潇洒利落地刺穿敌人的心脏。  
   
Frank从王座上站起，恨恨地盯着这个坏了他好事的男人——John Cho，曾经的皇家卫队侍卫长，一年前不知何故突然失踪，没想到他会在今天出现。  
   
Frank挥了挥手，更多的卫兵朝John攻去。一辆着了火的马车不知从何处跑出来直奔王座上的Frank。Frank连连后退，卫兵们见了赶紧去保护他们的新国王，这给John留了机会，他冲破围攻来到Chris的身边，利落地砍断绑着Chris的绳索。双手一得到自由，Chris就抽出插在脚边尸体上的长刀。  
   
“能坚持住吗？”John看着Chris单薄的身躯有些担心。  
   
“别小看我，我可不是娇弱的Omega。”Chris特意咬重了"Omega "。John会心一笑，没人比他更清楚Chris的特别，因为成年之后他已经鲜少赢过王子。  
   
两人并肩而战，饶是他们战斗力再高也抵挡不住车轮战，John的后背受了伤，Chris也好不到哪去，手臂被划了一刀，鲜血浸湿了衣袖。  
   
“这样下去我们都会死在这，我给你击破一个角落，你杀出去。”John抹了一把脸上的污血，仔细地寻找卫兵的薄弱点。  
   
“那你呢？”  
   
“别管我，你逃出去才是最重要。”  
   
Chris反手给了攻上来的敌人一刀，转身道：“不，我不会丢下你。”  
   
“只有你活着才有希望！”  
   
Chris不容置疑地说：“我的希望是你给的，没有你我已经死了，所以我不会把你丢在这里。”  
   
John低声叹气，他知道王子的倔强，一旦决定了就不会再改变，“我数到三，你把刀掷向Frank，他们一定会被吸引，然后我们一起攻向左侧，那里最利于我们撤离。  
   
Chris点了点头。  
   
“一。”  
   
Chris划开了卫兵的喉咙。  
   
“二。”  
   
Chris的目光紧盯着Frank。  
   
“三！”  
   
Chris瞄准Frank，用尽全身的力气将长刀投向Frank。  
   
卫兵们的双眼紧跟着飞出去的刀，Frank见危险来临，慌忙拉过一个替死鬼挡在身前。  
   
“就是现在！”John踩了一脚地上配刀的刀柄，长刀弹起，Chris伸手抓住，他们一同跑向左侧，嘶吼着用尽全力杀开一处突破口。一跃下刑台，John吹了个响哨，两匹银色骏马如飒沓流星，从隐秘的巷子里疾驰而来。他们跑向骏马，一个利落地翻身上马之后就逃离刑场。  
   
Frank丢掉为了挡了一刀的尸体，从牙缝里蹦出一个字。  
   
“追！”  
   
   
Chris和John骑着马整整跑了一天一夜，追兵越来越近，如果再这样跑下去，他们迟早都会被追上。  
   
“我们必须要分开走。”John提议，“我来引他们去南边，你穿上我的衣服去北方，有消息说你的姐姐在北方的Rhaetia，你去找到她，和她一起把王位夺回来。”  
   
“你和我一起去。”Chris深知John吸引走大部分追兵的后果。  
   
“你很清楚我们只能做。”John飞快地解下斗篷交给Chris，“别浪费时间了，赶紧披上。”  
   
Chris默默接过斗篷披上，在国家和好友面前，Chris选择了国家，这是他的选择也是John的选择。  
   
前方就是十字路口，John对着Chris笑了一下。Chris很想给John一个拥抱，但时间紧迫，他们无法来个分别仪式。  
   
“一定要活着！”Chris叮嘱，这是他唯一的希望，他不想仅剩的朋友因他而亡。  
   
“放心，我可是皇家卫队的侍卫长，不会轻易死的。”  
   
“珍重，John，我的朋友。”  
   
“珍重，我的王子。”  
   
两匹骏马一南一北飞驰，命运也因此悄然改变。  
   
   
Chris往北方跑了三天三夜，追兵几乎已经没有，但他没有因此松懈，反而有些紧张和担忧。一天前他就已经进入Rhaetia的领地。众所周知，Rhaetia这个国家民风彪悍，他们的国王更是传说中恶魔一样的人物。如果落到他的手上不会比落在Frank手上好一点。  
   
Chris骑着马警惕地在森林里穿行，就算裹紧了John留下的斗篷还是止不住的哆嗦。被白雪覆盖的森林无边无际，Chris怕自己还没找到出路就已经被冻死。  
   
寒冷让人的意识麻木，Chris觉得眼皮很重，很想合上眼好好睡一觉。但是不行！Chris咬了一下舌尖，刺疼让他清醒过来，还没打起精神，就看到一支箭穿过飘落的雪花向他飞来。Chris双眼圆睁，连忙向后躺倒在马背上，箭平行着从眼前飞过，没进后方的树木上。  
   
Chris直起身，眼前出现一小队骑兵，他们穿着泛着冷光的银色铠甲，拉满的弓弦搭着箭羽，齐齐指向他。  
   
“哒哒”的马蹄声响起，一个男人披着黑色的毛氅骑着高大的白马悠然而来。骑兵分开一条道，男人缓缓走向最前方。  
   
这是一个相当英俊的男人，有着完美如天神一般的容颜，眉宇深邃，深色的瞳孔像古老的森林让人容易迷失。  
   
男人离得越近，Chris越是能清晰地闻到他身上散发的气息，如漫天飞舞的雪花一样冷冽。  
   
男人缓慢地打量着Chris，最后唇角一勾，“绑了。”


	2. Chapter 2

鹅毛般的雪洋洋洒洒飘落，天地万物只剩下单调的白色。

 

迎面而来的雪花迷蒙了Chris的双眼，他只能艰难地睁着双眼才能看清眼前的路。

 

寒风刺骨，Chris冻得只哆嗦，John留给他御寒用的斗篷已经被夺去，全身只着单薄的满是污渍的衬衣。Chris想要抱住双臂以此来缓解寒意，但就是这样简单的动作都不被允许——他在林中被一伙来路不明的人绑了。Chris望着队伍前头这伙人的首领——那个披着黑色大氅的男人。Chris猜测这个男人至少会是个亲王或者权位更高，他了解这些权贵，他们有浑然天成的傲气，这不是一般人能学得来，比如Frank，即使坐上了王位，也隐藏不了粗俗的秉性。

 

男人像是感应到Chris在看他，转头对上了Chris的目光。男人的嘴角慢慢弯起，露出一个意味不明的笑，棕色的眼眸却仿佛堆满了冰雪，没有丝毫温度。

 

Chris双手绑着被拖拽着行走，越来越低的温度让他举步维艰。Chris天性怕冷，往年冬天，他寝宫壁炉里的火从不间断。Chris最喜欢的就是在壁炉边，躺在铺着长绒毛毯的榻上看书……然而这一切都不复存在，没有了温暖的家园，没有了父王悉心准备的玫瑰露，如今的他只是一个逃犯，出了狼窝又入虎口。

 

酸楚的感觉蔓延，Chris鼻头发酸，眼眶里有什么呼之欲出，他仰起头，逼回软弱的眼泪——他已经不是万般宠爱于一身的王子，他必须让自己坚强。

 

但身体违背了Chris想要强撑的意愿，三天三夜的逃亡里他几乎没吃什么东西，体力到了极限，在艰难迈出一步之后，Chris感到一阵晕眩，随后黑暗铺天盖地，两眼一闭倒在了雪中。

 

男人听到声响转头一看，粗眉立刻拧在一起，手下见状，赶忙拽了几下绳子，但Chris没有丝毫反应。男人好像不耐烦，翻身下马，走向Chris。

 

没几步男人就走到Chris身边，他静静看了一会，随后蹲下来探了探Chris的鼻息。气息微弱，看样子只是晕过去了。

 

真是软弱的Omega。

 

男人鄙夷，却还是解开绳子将Chris抱起，他的手下连忙来接，男人一闪，淡淡道：“不用。”他抱着Chris上了自己的马，朝着宫殿慢慢走去。

 

男人的怀抱很是温暖，对怕冷又冻了许久的Chris来说简直就是天堂。Chris贪恋热源，身体无意识低贴上去想要更多的温暖。男人眉毛打结，低头看了看缩在自己怀里昏迷不醒的Omega——这个嘴唇干裂，鼻子冻得通红，脸上还残留着血污的Omega像溺水的人找到救命的浮木一样紧紧抱着不肯撒手。男人心中有一种很异样的感觉一闪而过，就像一缕青烟，还未来得及挽留就已经随风而逝。

 

冰雪冷冽的气味下一丝淡淡的香气飘进男人的鼻端，男人使劲闻了闻，才知道香气的源头正是从怀里昏迷的Omega身上溢出来。

 

只有快发情的Omega才会无意识泄露信息素，如此看来怀中的人已经临近发情期。男人因为Omega好闻的气息激动不已，这是从所未有的，男人自己也惊讶不已。但不管是哪一种心情，男人都只想用最快的速度赶回王宫。

 

 

Chris做了一个梦，梦里他又回到了小时候，父母尚在，姐姐也未离开，他们坐在长长的餐桌前，桌上是精心准备的佳肴。他想要品尝新酿的葡萄酒，可是父王说他还小不能喝酒，他佯装生气，姐姐见状趁着父母不注意偷偷往他杯子里倒了一点，他赶紧拿起杯子一口气喝光，却被呛得直咳嗽。父母和姐姐被逗笑，烛火摇曳中，笑声越来越远，最后变成虚无，长长的餐桌只剩下他一个人，他着急又害怕，拿着杯子在王宫里寻找，却一个人都没有。突然，Frank从身后跳出来，狰狞着将长剑刺入他的胸膛……

 

Chris猛然惊醒，全身被冷汗浸湿。梦里太过真实，以至于他一直喘着粗气，直到一声几不可闻的笑声响起，他才意识到自己身处在一个陌生的环境。

 

Chris循声望去，只见男人穿着一件白色衬衣，衬衣上面几个扣子没有扣上，露出长着黑色毛发的胸膛，他的下身是一条绣着银色图纹的黑色丝绒长裤，黑色皮靴包裹着笔直的小腿。明明衣着随意却让Chris觉得气质非凡。

 

男人坐在铺着白色兽皮的软塌上，手里拿着一把精致的匕首正慢悠悠地削着苹果，见到Chris醒来，男人咬了一口削好的苹果后说：“你一定很好奇这里是哪里。”

 

Chris从地上爬起，没有立刻回答而是打量起四周。

 

这是一间异常温暖的房间，一人高的树状烛台分布房间各个角落，在房间最中心的天花板上挂着一个十二头的吊灯，吊灯伸展出的枝桠上燃着白色蜡烛。房子中间有一层薄薄的绣着银丝的白纱，脚下暗红色的地毯铺满整个房间。在朦朦胧胧的白纱后头，Chris看到一个很大的池子，隐隐约约中还能听到水流的声音。

 

Chris的视线来到男人对面的桌子上，桌子上银质的盘子里放着一些水果，在盘子旁边还有一瓶酒两个杯子。桌子中央放着一个精雕细琢的香炉，袅袅白烟从镂空的圆孔中升起。

 

温暖、微苦，又带着一点辛辣。

 

Chris可以分辨出里面有麝香、安息香、肉桂……以及龙涎香。

 

自小生活在王宫里的Chris对各种香料都很熟悉，尤其是龙涎香，这种比金子还贵的香料父王总是毫不吝啬送往他的寝宫，让温暖的香味萦绕每一个角落。

 

用得起龙涎香的人自然不会是普通的达官显贵。

 

“这里是Rhaetia的王宫，你是Rhaetia的国王Zachary Quinto。”Chris说得很肯定。

 

Zach从软榻上起来，从银盘里拿了一串葡萄，踱到Chris面前，摘下一颗葡萄递到他面前。Chris头一撇，无声地拒绝。Zach也不生气，将葡萄扔进自己嘴里，棕色的眼睛似笑非笑，“你怎么知道这里是Rhaetia的王宫还有我的身份？”

 

Chris的目光越过Zach定在香炉上，“你的薰香里有龙涎香，这是皇家才使用的香料。”

 

Zach的好奇心被挑起，“那你又怎么知道我就是Zachary Quinto而不是别人？”

 

“你符合传闻中的描述。”神秘又凛冽的眼眸，刀削斧刻般深邃的脸庞，最重要的由内而外散发的危险的气息，这一切都足也说明他就是那个传奇的Rhaetia国王——Zachary Quinto。

 

普天之下怕是没人没听过Zachary Quinto的事迹。十几年前Rhaetia还是一个赢弱的北方小国，气候又很是严寒，没有什么人愿意踏足这片土地这让Rhaetia更加的贫穷。Zachary Quinto在国家最苦难的时候继承了王位，他登上王位第一件事就是亲自带队挖了代代相传的金矿——这是Quinto王族的秘密。

 

Rhaetia存有金矿的消息很快传遍，各色人等纷至沓来，王都日渐热闹，酒馆、旅店很快就开遍大街小巷。来往的人越来越多，尤其盛夏时节，Rhaetia更是避暑天堂。等到冬天来临，Rhaetia天然的温泉又吸引了各国的Alpha贵族。

 

等到经济好转，Zachary Quinto有了足够的实力为他的开疆拓土做准备。他选择了一直侵扰他的Truro，他需要让人知道，Rhaetia不是一个谁都能欺负的弱小国家。

 

Zachary Quinto选择亲征，Rhaetia王都的长街上挤满了人群，他们为国王祈福。

 

战争持续了三个月，比想象中困难了一些，最终Zachary Quinto胜利了。回到王都的那天，长街两侧的齐齐下跪，为了他们的王，为了长久以来第一次胜仗。

 

这次的胜利没有让Zachary Quinto马不停蹄去征服下一个目标，他选择休养，同时也要让自己的军队更加强大。整整一年之后，他才再次出征。这一次战争持续的时间没有很长，仅仅一个月，从前傲气凌人的敌方国王就举起头像。

 

Rhaetia的领土又扩大了一点。

 

时光荏苒，十年匆匆而过。Rhaetia的领土已经扩大了好几倍，它也不再是那个赢弱的人人都想吞并的小国，它成了最富有最强大的国家之一。而Zachary Quinto随着这些年的征战早已经名扬四海。

 

关于Zachary Quinto这些事迹，Chris从他的父王口中听过很多次，他敬佩Zachary Quinto，也惧怕这个被传成魔鬼一般的人物。

 

“我猜，传闻中我是个杀人如麻的残暴之人。”Zach听过不少关于他的传闻，有说他长着野兽一般的獠牙，也有人说他是三头六臂的魔鬼……种种说法都有，Zach不在乎。能让人感到恐惧也有好处，比如在战场上，敌人如若有了惧意那么距离战败也不远了。

 

Chris默不作声，比起谈论Zach是怎么一个人他更关于自己要怎么离开这里。

 

Zach看穿了Chris的心思，但他可不想就这样放走这个Omega。虽然接触时间不久，Zach知道这是一个不一样的Omega，若是换了别的Omega，在知道自己的身份后可能会使劲浑身解数勾引，也有可能害怕得匍匐脚下。可是这个Omega没有，看他的眼神还很冰冷以及藏着不肯屈服的傲气。

 

Zach喜欢他的傲气，这可比懦弱的Omega有意思多了。

 

Zach决定要占有这个特别的Omega。

 

“你太脏了，我不喜欢。”Zach捂住鼻子，一脸嫌弃。

 

Chris脸色微红，他知道自己现在有多糟，从被Frank关进牢里之后就没有好好洗过一个澡，这对素来爱干净的他来说简直是一种折磨。Chris知道白纱后面就是一个浴池，他早就想跳进去彻彻底底洗干净，但他也知道Zach在打什么主意，他绝对不能让Zach得逞。

 

几个穿着白裙的Omega女仆过来想要脱去Chris脏兮兮的衬衣，Chris一个转身躲开了。女仆们散开将Chris围在当中，不顾他的反对脱去了他的上衣，就在裤子要被脱下之时，Chris猛然推开她们。几个女仆跌坐在地上，无措地看着Chris。

 

Zach见状，手一挥，女仆退下换了几个Beta男仆——他们的力气可比女仆大多了，Zach就不信不能将一个Omega拖到浴池里。

 

但Zach低估了Chris，可能之前碍于是女性还手下留情了，这几个Beta男性无一不被Chris的拳头伺候。Chris得意地看着几个手下败将，普通的Alpha都不会是他对手更别说几个Beta。

 

Zach很是吃惊，他还没遇见过身手如此敏捷的Omega，果然很特别。

 

Zach的兴趣完全被挑起，他不再坐在软榻上看戏，起身来到Chris身后。

 

Chris又闻到了仿佛雪花一般冷冽的味道，这种寒意好像来自身后，还未来得及回头一探究竟，后颈就被重重劈了一下，眼前黑了下来，最终摇晃了几下身子倒在了萦绕着冷冽味道的怀里。

 

Zach拦腰抱起被自己劈晕的Chris，走向超大的浴池将他扔了进去。

 

水花溅了出来，弄湿了暗红色的地毯。

 

Zach坐在池子边上，看着因为热水覆盖而苏醒的Chris，“如果你不把自己洗干净的话，我很乐意亲自帮你，如果那样的话，就不会只是单纯的洗澡了。”Zach的目光赤裸裸地盯着Chris露出水面的浅色乳首。

 

Chris将自己沉进乳白色的池水里，只露出一个脑袋在外面，热水让他的脸慢慢变红，这让Zach的欲望更将强烈了一些。

 

“这样就乖了，”Zach朝女仆说：“帮他洗干净点。”

 

Chris明白自己已经没有选择的余地，Zach眼里翻涌的情欲让他惧怕，如果不按Zach说的去做，他极有可能会被当着那么多人的面占有——Alpha们不就喜欢这样折磨Omega吗？，

 

“等等！我自己可以，不需要别人。”Chris不喜欢别人触碰他的身体。

 

Zach眉一挑，挥手让仆人都下去。

 

诺大的浴室里只剩下Zach和Chris。Chris盯着Zach，沉在水池里身体一动不动。Zach了然，意味深长地笑了一下后从浴池边上起来走回软榻，边吃着桌上的水果边透过薄纱看着浴池里那个诱人的身姿。

 

Chris如芒在背，Zach具有穿透力的眼神让他很不舒服。这个Alpha是他遇见最强势的一个，如果不能逃走，恐怕他会和极乐园里的Omega一样成为Alpha的玩物。

 

Zach若有所思地看着Chris，比起占有这个Omega，现在更感兴趣的是他的身份。

 

能闻出龙涎香的也不会是普通人，他的气质又不像是在宫中服侍的仆人。

 

Zach需要知道Omega的身份，这些年想暗杀的人太多了，他们想了各种方法，动用美人计的更是不少，他需要知道这个是否也是别人派来刻意接近他。

 

但不论结果是哪一种都改变不了要拥有他的决心。

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chris很长时间没有睡过这么舒服的觉了，仿佛躺在一堆棉花上，柔软温暖，不想醒来，但饥饿让他不得不睁开眼睛。

刚睡醒的Chris还有些恍惚，一时之间没有分辨出自己身在何处。直到干燥温暖的熏香飘进鼻子，破碎的记忆才一点一点拼凑完整。

这里是Rhaetia的王宫。

Chris下了床，来自遥远东方的屏风上搭着一件墨绿色的绣着银线的丝绸睡袍，他拿起穿上，大小正合适，显然是为他准备。

肚子耐不住饥饿，传来“咕咕”的声响。

Chris绕过屏风，看到桌子上放了很多食物，大多数是肉类，Chris坐下就吃，Zach总不至于毒死他。

酒足饭饱之后就有女仆过来收拾掉残羹剩饭。

胃里有了充实的感觉，Chris才有精力回想之前发生的事情。

他逃到了Rhaetia，还没找到Katie就被Zach绑回了王宫。John不知道在哪里，Katie更是没有一点消息，而他被困在这里出不去，虽然比Frank的监狱舒适许多，但也不过是另外一个鸟笼。

前途渺茫，Chris徒生悲凉。

必须想办法离开。

“食物还合胃口吗？”

Chris转头，Zach倚着门框对他微笑。

Chris下意识地拉紧睡袍，浴池的事情记忆犹新，眼前这个Alpha想要占有他。

“别紧张，我不会对你怎样。”Zach边说边走近坐到Chris对面，似笑非笑地说，“毕竟，你是Veneti的王子。”

Chris防备地盯着Zach，一只手悄悄摸向桌上的银质烛台，想要当做攻击的武器。Zach识破了他的意图，移开烛台：“别动歪脑筋，真动起手来受伤的肯定是你。”

Chris缩回手，眼神依然充满戒备。

Zach觉得好笑，他这个样子像极了被猎人捕获却不肯屈服的动物。

关于Chris的身份，Zach没有费多大劲就知道了。有史以来第一个伪装成Beta的Omega王子足以成为人们茶余饭后的谈资，更何况Veneti的新任国王Frank向各国发了他的画像，重金悬赏。一夜之间，他从受人尊敬的王子变成通缉犯。

潜伏在Veneti的探子Simon带回了一张Chris的画像，有人看到Frank的卫队往北方追去，很有可能王子逃到了Rhaetia。

Zach看到画像就明白了一切，这下可有意思了，他无意中绑回来的Omega竟然是Veneti的王子。

现在摆在Zach的面前有两个选择，一是把Chris交给Frank，当然他肯定要获取一定的好处，比如惦记了许久的Veneti的港口，那可是一块肥肉。

但Zach想要的不仅仅只是一个港口，他想要更多，所以选择第二个——另辟蹊径与Chris合作。

“我可以把你交给Frank，”Zach顿了顿，观察着Chris听到这句话时脸上的变化，“不过我不打算这么做。”

Chris从Zach进来之后第一次开口：“你想要什么？”Zach绝对不会如此轻易放过他，一定在谋划着什么。

“我就喜欢和明白人说话，”Zach的视线游走在Chris的身上，“我可以帮你夺回你的王国，但前提是，你必须献上你自己，而且成功之后，我要得到你国家一半的土地。一半和失去全部，你自己选择。”

Chris不过是一个Omega，历来Omega都是Alpha的附属品，就算成为一国之君也无可避免。他会让Chris和他的国家成为他的附属。

Chris紧紧拽着丝绸睡袍，思考着Zach所说条件的可信度。对于Zach想占有他的要求可以预料，但是以一半的土地做筹码，这代价未免太大了。可是现在国家落在Frank的手里，他是个心狠手辣的人，在他的统治之下受苦的只会是无辜的子民。如果放任着Frank的统治不管不顾，恐怕最后失去的不仅仅是一半的土地。

他别无选择。

Chris自嘲地笑了笑，真是讽刺，他的子民责怪他的欺骗，他却还记挂着他们会不会陷入水深火热的生活。

“我需要你签下协议才能答应你。”Chris无法确定Zach是否是真心想帮他，他必须得到保证。

Zach斜睨着Chris：“你认为你有资格谈条件吗？”

Chris下巴微仰，目光冰冷：“如果你把我当成逃犯那我是没资格谈条件，但如果你当我还是Veneti的王子，那我就有资格。”Chris忽而一笑，继续说，“Frank只是一个窃国的贼子，他性格暴虐，终会失去人心，我虽然沦为逃犯，但仍然有忠于我的人，要不然我也不会从刑场逃脱。”

Zach知道Chris说的并没错，每一个王室都会养一支只忠于自己的军队，或明或暗。

“你比其他的Omega有意思多了。”

“我就当你是在夸奖我了。”Chris有些紧张，舌尖伸出滑过下唇，“如何？我的条件你答应吗？”

“我不喜欢别人和我谈条件，不过为了你，我可以破例一次，”Zach看到Chris松了一口气，又不想就这样答应，“前提是我必须先要点好处。”

Chris才放下的心又悬挂着：“什么？”

Zach身体前探，手支在桌子上托着下巴：“我要你，现在。”

Chris的心砰砰直跳，纵使早就知道会有这么一天，他还是会感到紧张和恐惧。

“如何？我的条件你答应吗？”Zach把Chris之前说过的话全数奉还。

Chris垂下眼眸，许久之后，慢慢站起，绕过桌子来到Zach的面前：“我答应。”

Zach扬起嘴角。

Chris不敢看Zach的双眼，伸手准备解开睡袍的带子。

“不要着急，”Zach往后一靠，张开双腿，“先取悦我。”

Chris僵在原地，他没料想到Zach会让他这么做。父王私下请过老师教过他一些相关的知识，他在图书馆里也偷看过一些书，详细地描写了如何去取悦Alpha，还配上了各种姿势奇怪的配图。

想起那些绘图，Chris就面红耳赤。理论上他知道怎么去做，但真正要实践又觉得羞耻万分。

见Chris久久还未行动，Zach失去耐心：“有问题吗？”

Chris缓慢地摇了摇头，深吸一口气，走近Zach，跪在他的两腿之间。Chris不在乎这个姿势有多屈辱，为了复仇，他可以付出一切。

Chris的手伸向Zach的腰间，强装镇定地解开他的腰带，胯间的凶器迫不及待跳出来展示在他的面前。Chris吞了一下口水，这是他第一次真实地见到Alpha的性器，比想象中的要……大。

低低的笑声在Chris头顶响起，Zach挺了挺胯，催促着Chris快点行动。Chris咬咬牙，手掌覆在阴茎上，五指收拢，将它握住。

分化成为Omega之后，Chris就没让人服侍过他，他没有情人，平常也很少自渎，对于这种事情自然是生疏得很，他只能依靠为数不多的经验让手中的阴茎尽快勃起、释放。

Omega的信息素是天生的催情药，没有哪个Alpha在闻到Omega的信息素时还能淡定自若。Chris深谙这一点，为了速战速决，他刻意地释放出信息素。

甘甜温暖的味道慢慢扩散，像是盛夏时节松树溢出的松脂味道，又像寒冷冬夜里的一杯温酒。Rhaetia的寒冷让Zach贪恋这股温暖的气息，Chris不是很熟练的手活让他的性器已经抬头，现在被Omega的香味一刺激，全身的血液仿佛都冲到了下体，让勃起的性物更加充血坚硬。

Zach有些头脑发热，一个声音在脑中叫嚣，去占有、去标记……Zach咬了咬舌尖，逼着自己清醒。

差一点就让Chris得逞了。

Zach的手掌轻轻地落在Chris的头顶，揉了几下柔软的金发，指间滑落脸颊，倏然捏住了他的下巴，眼中迸出骇人的光，给了他一记警告：“不要想着走捷径，再有一次的话我会让你后悔作弊。”

冷冽的冰雪的味道顷刻间释放，覆盖了朦胧的温润气息。Alpha的信息素太过浓烈，Chris浑身一颤，双手不得不紧紧扒着Zach的大腿才不至于让自己瘫软在地上。

Zach的拇指在Chris的嘴唇上摩挲，慢悠悠地说：“继续吧，不过要用嘴巴。”

Chris猛然抬头，眼中有震惊也有厌恶。

“这是给你的教训，记住，别再自作聪明。”Zach的手移到Chris的后脑，用力往下一按，“开始吧。”

阴茎拍在脸上，溢出的前液留下湿滑的痕迹，Chris皱了皱眉，眼前这个已经胀成紫红色的狰狞之物让他怀疑自己是否能含得住。

“快点！”Zach再次催促。

Chris试探性地伸出舌头，舔了舔，有点腥，心理上的排斥让他不想继续，但理智警告他必须完成。Chris心一横，含住了龟头，再一点一点吃进去，直达喉咙深处。咽喉反射令Chris止不住干呕，Zach没有抽出来，只是让他不要那么心急。

Chris换了一种方式，吐出阴茎，舌头来回舔着柱身上的青筋，时不时再含住顶部吮吸。Zach被吸得通体舒爽，但还不够，他要更多的快感。Zach挺动腰部，看着自己的阴茎在Chris鲜红的嘴巴里进进出出，蔚蓝色的眼睛蓄着泪水，这画面别提有多美。

Chris却没有那么享受，黑色的耻毛随着吞吐蹭在脸上，痒痒的，他很想伸手挠一下，Zach的阴茎又太大，撑得嘴巴很酸。Chris心生委屈，他曾是父母呵护的珍宝，现在却要跪这吃别人的阴茎。眼泪滴落，像断了线的珍珠，表情却依然倔强，不服输地舔弄着在嘴里作乱的性器。

牙齿频频蹭过柱体，Zach觉得疼但又有别样的快感。流着泪的Chris让Zach更加兴奋，Alpha的天性让他迫不及待想要欺负眼前仿佛一碰就会碎的Omega。

睡袍的带子不知在何时松开，衣领敞开，半个肩头露了出来。Zach俯视着跪在身前的Chris，他现在就像是一只雌兽，丝质的睡袍贴着身体，完美地勾勒出他后背的曲线。Zach想要抚摸，他付诸行动，手指沿着Chris的脊柱缓慢向下。

Zach指间滑过的地方荡漾着一种陌生的感觉，Chris吞吐的动作渐渐有些心不在焉，在Zach的手指撩开睡袍钻进长裤没入股缝抵着穴口时，Chris全身一僵，重重地吮吸着嘴里的蘑菇头。大量的咸腥的有些粘稠的液体措不及防地射在嘴里，味道并不好，Chris剧烈地咳嗽起来，大部分的白浊被吞了下去，还有一些来不及吞下，溢出红唇。

Zach咒骂了一声，他对自己的持久力很有信心，没想到会在Chris不熟练的口活下这么快就缴械。Zach有些不悦，他必须做点什么让Omega知道Alpha的真实水准。

Zach怒气冲冲地抬头瞪着Chris，却在看到眼前画面的一瞬间忘记了自己要做的事情。

Chris坐在地上，鲜红的嘴角沾着乳白色的液体，双眼被泪水洗过更加的清澈蔚蓝，此刻看起来有些茫然又有些无辜，脸上的泪痕未干，墨绿色的睡袍从一侧的肩膀滑落，露出大半个胸膛，淡色的乳头若隐若现。

Zach再次硬了。以前所未有的速度。

Chris不知道自己成功地勾起了Zach的欲望，他只知道Zach将他拉起并按在了桌子上。

睡袍撩起，长裤剥落。

一根手指毫无征兆地捅进干涩的肠道。第一次被异物入侵，Chris本能地排斥，Zach往他的臀瓣上重重拍了一巴掌：“不许乱动！不然插进去的就不止是手指。”

Chris立马不敢再胡乱扭动，但是依然紧张地承受着Zach的手指在肠道里搅动抽插。手指无意中蹭过一颗小小的肉粒，Chris抽搐了一下，Zach俯身贴着Chris的耳边，低哑着声音问：“是不是很爽？”

Chris闭紧嘴巴不肯回答，Zach恶劣地按压着那一点。疼痛又舒爽，抗拒却又无法抗拒。肠道深处分泌出一种陌生的液体，Chris感到害怕，不管愿不愿意Omega都会主动地为性事分泌出情液。Zach也察觉到了Omega身体的变化，他抽了出来，将被黏液包裹的手指展示给Chris。

“看，你已经这么湿。”

Chris看了一眼，烛光照耀下，Zach的手指上全是亮晶晶的液体，Chris羞得无地自容，把头转向另外一侧拒绝再看。

Zach不想就这样放过Chris，翻过他并抓住他的手向下：“你来摸摸到底有多湿。”

Chris的手指被迫与Zach一起进入潮湿的幽径，Zach带领着他找到能制造快感的凸点，刮擦按压。Chris呜咽着，他现在可以清晰地感受到自己是如何分泌着黏液，太……淫荡了。从分化成为Omega之后，这是他第一次痛恨自己的性征。更可恨地是，他硬了，分身没被触碰过却滴答着透明的前液。

他有了欲望。

“你就是一个放荡的Omega。”Zach坏笑，下了定论。

Chris憎恨Zach，情欲之中让他也认同这是事实，他憎恨自己不能改变事实，眼泪吞了回去，咬咬牙，只想赶快从这样的羞辱之中解脱：“别说了……要上你就上。”

“你这是求我吗？”Zach故意曲解Chris的意思，“那就如你所愿。”

手指抽离，取而代之的是Alpha的阴茎。

才挤进去顶部，Chris就已经痛得冷汗直流，张大嘴却发不出声音，双手紧紧抓住桌沿，这是他仅有的依托。他的肠道连一根手指都排斥，能接纳得了Zach的尺寸吗？

Zach用实际行动证明Chris可以接受，虽然过程费了很大的劲，但总算是进来了。

高热潮湿又紧致。Zach从未有过如此销魂的感觉，但身下之人显然很紧张，不断地收缩着内壁，如果继续放任着，他会先败下阵来。

Chris只觉得又酸又胀，身体似乎被劈开，那根作恶的物件好像都顶到了喉咙口，让他想要逃离。

“别咬那么紧。”Zach拍了拍Omega的屁股，要他放松，同时开始小幅度的律动。他有的是时间让Omega为他打开身体。

Zach不是会沉迷爱欲的人，他是Alpha，更是一国之君，却不会像其他的君王一样拥有为数不少的Omega或者Beta。当然，他也不会压抑自己的欲望，定期的性事能帮助他释放压力。和大多数的Alpha一样，Zach也喜欢Omega，他们有着柔软的身体和好闻的味道，会为情事增添许多乐趣。

Zach知晓怎么让Omega尽快地情动，于是，他让Chris的双腿缠在自己的腰间，解开他的衣带，睡袍向两边滑落，白皙的身体坦露，Zach邪笑着，低头含住了乳头。

舔弄、吮吸，牙齿轻咬、拉扯。

刺痛里夹杂着酥麻。

呻吟声就要冲出喉咙，Chris硬生生咽了回去。

Zach的阴茎整根退出又狠狠插入，频率加快，力气加重，撞得Chris的屁股发红。

桌子承受不住剧烈的律动，吱吱呀呀痛苦地呻吟着，似乎在警告他们，如果再剧烈一点，它就会散架。

烛台也在晃动，Chris不得不伸手稳住，才让它不至于掉落。烛泪在摇晃中甩在Chris的手背上，灼热的疼痛压过了身体里迸发的快感。

Zach也留意到了，他抱起Chris，托住圆润的屁股，边操边走向床边。

姿势的转变让Chris不得不夹紧缠在Zach腰上的双腿，头靠在他的肩膀上。太深了，但是他又没办法只能如此依附着Zach才不会让自己掉下去。

Chris被放到床上，秘境深处早就是泥泞一片，Zach的抽插更加顺畅。Zach捞起Chris的一条腿，放在肩膀上，另一条腿折起压向胸膛，大开大合地操弄着柔软的Omega。

曾经在书上看过的那些和Alpha交欢的画面不停地在Chris的脑海闪现，他现在就成了画中的人，恬不知耻地想要更多的欢愉。

Chris迷失在情欲之中，矜持早就抛到九霄云外，他流着泪，呻吟破碎。Zach知道Omega情动了，甬道里汹涌而出的情液就是最好的证明。房间里全是甘甜温暖的味道，每呼吸一口，他心中的火焰就热烈一些。他寻找着香味的源头，他想要彻底的占有。

舌尖滑过腺体，牙尖轻咬着薄薄的皮肤，只要稍微用力就能刺破皮肉，种下标记。Chris猛然惊醒，剧烈地反抗着。

Zach抓住Chris的手按在头的两侧：“再敢反抗，我就标记你，灌满你！”

“不要……标记我……”Chris流着泪，艰难地挤出一句话。

“我现在不会标记你。”但是作为惩罚，Zach毫不怜惜地在Chris的体内肆虐。敏感点被急速地碾压，快感和疼痛一起袭来。

Chris颤抖、抽泣，像风雨中可怜的小动物。

Zach撞到一个隐秘的入口，两个人都是一惊，Chris咬着嘴唇，无声地求着Zach不要进去。

楚楚可怜的眼神竟然让Zach有了恻隐之心，他骂了一声，逼着自己离开那个诱惑力十足的入口。

Zach让Chris跪趴着，咬着蝴蝶骨，律动如疾风骤雨。

累积的快感爆发，酥麻席卷了全身，高潮降临之前，Chris扭过头，眼泪朦胧地望着Zach，断断续续地说：“别忘了你答应……的协议……”

说完，Chris就迎来极乐，身体绷紧射在红色的床单上。

Zach没有说话抱起Chris，舔着腺体，最后抽插了几十下，精液释放在Omega销魂蚀骨的身体里。

高潮让Chris头昏眼花、眼冒金星。

他不想承认，但是这种感觉太让人难以抗拒。

他恨他自己。


End file.
